movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lamplighters
Tennessee Tuxedo - LamplightersTennessee Tuxedo - Lamplighters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxUaadrxuDk Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul, See, See, See Danny Danbul, He will be finding careers for your pleasure, Getting money and some treasure, Anything that he can measure. (the intro plays) Up to men That's Danny Danbul A smart Thylacine Who tries but can't succeed-o Though he may fail As he vies for fame and glory Still he tries in each new story tale. (Danny Danbul and Olie Polie Bear walk on) The Lamplighters (episode begins) Danny: Stupid. Really stupid. That dumb light bulb doesn't get enough light for us to read. Olie: I guess you're right. How about I give it a good yank to get it working again? Danny: No. We can't pull it down close to us. But we can get closer to it. One sec. Olie: Great idea. Any way how? Danny: Here. Help me stack up those boxes. Olie: Okay. (They stack up the boxes) (to make a bridge) Danny: There we go. (Climbs up) That's better. Okay, Ollie, Toss me that comic. Olie: Got it. (He climbs up) (to the top) Danny: No, Don't climb up. You're gonna... Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Olie: Oops. Sorry. (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Danny: One of these days, Ollie. One of these days. If that never work, I'll make more light. Olie: I see. Let's try something else. (They grab a pine log) (from nearby) Danny: This pine log will burn easily. Olie: That'll help us. Danny: Okay, Light it up. Olie: Got it. (Log goes on fire) Danny: There. Now there's enough light for reading. Olie: Yeah. Hope it can work. Meanwhile in the office, Pop was finishing making a replica of Big Ben make entirely out of sticks. (Pop is building the Big Ben) Pop: There. A step back and it's perfect. It's... (BAM!) (CRASH) (BOOM) Pop: Lumpy, How many times did I told you not to come in without knocking? Now look what you've did. It's ruined. Lumpy: Yeah, but, listen... Pop: Don't ever do it again. Okay? Lumpy: There's something you should know about. Pop: Okay, What is it? Lumpy: Uh, fire? Pop: FIRE?!? Where? Lumpy: Over there. In the place. Where Danny and his partner are. Pop: Don't just stand there, Call the firemen! Lumpy: Right away. (Later) (with Danny and Olie) Danny: This is perfect. Reading with bright lights just what we need. Olie: Much better. (Siren was heard) (all of a sudden) Danny: What's that noise? Getting closer. Oh well. Olie: Sounds like firemen. (Firemen appears) Danny: No wait... Olie: Oh dear. (SPLASH) (the fire is put out) Danny: Gosh. Olie: Darn it. Pop: So you guys were behind all this, huh? This is the reason why I told you to be careful with fire. Danny: But Pop, These lights are junk. I just wanna get bigger light, So we can read. Pop: Read? Seriously? Improve your minds? You're not allowed to read. Both of you are animals. Now let's have no more nonsense. (He leaves) (Olie and Danny puzzled) Danny: You hear him, Ollie? Huh, Huh? I'm gonna... I'll... I'll make our own lamp. I'll never fail. Olie: Yeah. You know much about electricity as I do. Nothing. Danny: WHAT?! What did you say? Olie: Uh, nothing? Danny: You should understand, I know anything about lights. They are simple. Olie: Yes, Danny. They are simple. I-I... Well, I only mentioned to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Danny: It's just a glass ball, Wire and electricity. Simple. Olie: Uh, how? Danny: Let's get to work. This glass bottle will be perfect. Now we need wire and a plug. Olie: Great idea. (Later) (sometime) Danny: There. Now when we plug it in, The electricity will flow through the wire, Into the glass and fill up with light. Okay Ollie, Plug it in. Olie: Right away. Danny: This will show Pop. Olie: I hope. (Olie plugs it in) (and turns it on) (Wire burns up and the glass breaks into pieces) (and explodes) Danny: Olie. Are you okay? Olie? Oh, Thank goodness. What happen? Olie: Yeah. I guess so. Danny: Something went wrong. Olie: It must have gone all wrong. Danny: I bet it's time to see Walden. Olie: Right-o. Pop: I bet it's that darn Danny and Olie again. Come on. (they go to find them) Danny: We better get outta here quick. We'll do escape in the dark. Olie: Right away. (ZOOM) (they escape) (Later, They're at Walden's place) (talking to him) Danny: That's what happened. Olie: And it's time we'd know how to make a light. Danny: That's right. We wanna know how to make a light. Olie: Please tell us how to make some. Walden: Well, we mustn't keep you in the dark. No way. I think this is a job for the blackboard. (and put it in front) Danny: Okay. Let's see. Olie: About lights. Walden: The first light starts off as a torch. It's plucked up by the stick of a caveman holding it. Now it can scare off any enemy. (T-Rex roars) (fire burns) (T-Rex flees) (in fright) Danny: Okay. Olie: Nice. Danny: What's next? Walden: Well, there's oil burners to have fire added. Danny: Oil lamps. Walden: Now came candles. Olie: And gas lamps. Walden: Now fireboxes to make steam. Danny: But what about electric lights? Walden: Well, it could use more help with more electricity added, along with lots of fireplaces and fire added. Danny: We know about burning. Olie: By stoking up fires with coal and wood on a tugboat and a steam engine. Danny: How does electric lights get invented? Walden: Well, here's a list of examples, that will show how they were invented. Danny: Thomas Edison? Walden: Yep. That's what he's done. He's making electricity to show how it's made. Olie: So a string is a filament. Walden: Exactly. And watch this. Danny: Each filament he tried in a glass ball snaps. Olie: And breaks apart. Danny: Then what? Walden: It goes on for a bit until it turns off. Danny: Then there's a filament made of bamboo? Walden: That's right. And if he puts them all together, what will happen? Danny: You get a light bulb! Walden: That's right. And if you get a light bulb, you can probably get more. Danny: Last time we tried that and almost got injured. Walden: Well, it's time you'd learn to be extra careful, especially with electricity. Danny: We promise. We'll be careful. Walden: Yeah. And watch out as well. (Later, They walked along) (feeling pleased) Narrator: And that's exactly what they did. Olie and Danny went to the store to get a package. (Danny enters a shop) (and buys a package) (They came back home) (and got inside) Danny: There. I'll turn on this switch and... (Lights on) All the light we need. Olie: Sure. Danny: Good. Olie: Danny, Why didn't you think about this in the first place? Danny: Why did I not do this in the first place? Olie: Yeah. Danny: Don't be ridiculous. If we never brought a lamp, Olie, we'd learn about torches. Olie: Okay... Danny: We'd learn everything on how light bulbs work. Olie: Okay... Danny: Do you understand me? Olie: Yes. Danny: Well, good. (Olie trips) (and crashes) (BREAK) (SMASH) Danny: Olie, I'm afraid you'll have a dumb life to live in the dark. Olie: Oh no. Not the dark. (Danny facepalm) Olie: Don't worry. We'll fix it. (Scene ends) (and stops) Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul. See, See, See Danny Danbul. Danny Danbul and His Life. (song plays on) (Barbra Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes